anesthesia
by LissyGoode
Summary: The C.O.C. attacks Gallagher academy and Cammie barely escapes with her life, but no memories come with her. Can Cammie uncover her past by her self? Or will she need help from a certain BlackthornBoy?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

Basically the last book hasn't happened. The C.O.C. attacks Gallagher academy and Cammie barely escapes with her life, but no memories come with her. Three years after the attack Cammie runs away from the orphanage she's been living at in search for her past. Her only clues are the ring she was found with and the engraved words _"__Learn her skills, Honor her sword and Keep her secrets for the Cause of justice and light."_ Can Cammie uncover her past by her self? Or will she need help from a certain BlackthornBoy?


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE GALLAGHERGIRLS CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT OF ANASTASIA. BUT YOU KNEW THAT. I DO HOW EVER OWN **_**LOVE AND LIES**_** AND SOME CHARACTERS FROM THAT, SO READ IT.**

CHAPTER 1

The moon shone thru the cracked window and made my silver ring glitter. I smiled as I breathed the words into the darkness. "_Learn her skills, Honor her sword and Keep her secrets for the cause of Justus and light._"

My name is Cammie, or at least I think it is, that's what I remember being called. Three years ago I lost my memories, the only things from my past life I know is that I most likely was home schooled, because there was no record of me in any school, my parents weren't famous and they didn't send out a "missing child" report.

After three years of waiting I decided to take matters in to my own hands. Tonight I'm going to start my journey to the past.** (Sorry, couldn't help it.)** The clock tower chimed midnight; I pulled on a pair of dark jeans, a black jacket and slung my backpack over my shoulders. It took me a week to get all the supplies I needed even with the secret tunnels. I had only one clue of where to go- Roseville, Virginia. That's where I was found and I have a felling that's where I'll find some answers.

I opened the window next to my bed; the cool fall night air hit me in the face and jolted me a wake.I herd a womans' voce in the back of my head _"Run, get out of here!"_ I took the womans' advice and ran not stoping in till I reached the GrayHound bus- next stop Roseville.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY, ABOUT UPDATES. SCHOOL'S BEEN CRAZY. ANYWAYS, STILL DON'T OWN A THING **_OK, THAT'S JUST COOL! __ WOW! OH, LOOK. © ® __堢__z↓¿. OK, BACK TO CHAPTER 2_

CHAPTER 2

The Greyhound was nearly empty. I had bought a one-way ticket with the last of my allowance and now I had a five hour bus ride to think of my next move. I tied my short, neck lathed, dark blond hair into a high pony tail and sat in the back of the bus.

I laded my head on the window and the engine slowly lolled me to sleep. The next thing I knew I was being shook awake by the driver. I stepped out of the bus and in to Roseville town square. There was a gazebo in the center of a patch of grassand stores surrounded me on all sides.

I stepped towards the gazebo and was sent into one of my flashes. It happened often. When ever I saw or herd something I knew, I would relive part of the past. I didn't know if it was my life or someone else's, but they were never as clear as this one.

"_Do you like spy movies?" _I asked the boy next to me, only it wasn't my voce. The voce was younger more innocent. The boy looked at me odd._ "Um…sure."_ I smiled _"Well…" _I said stepping closer to the gazebo_. "I saw this movie," _I told him._ "It was an old movie … in black-and-white…and this girl wanted to communicate with this boy, but they couldn't, because it was too dangerous." _The boys' eyes lit up._ "Why? Because he was a spy?"_ I paused for a moment._ "Yes," _I said_. "He was a spy." _The boy nodded _"Cool." _I sat down on one of the steps._ "You can leave me notes in there." _I removed a lose stone and like that the streets were empty again. Or almost empty.


	4. sorry

**SORRY. I KNOW YOU GUYS WERE THINKING SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF " SWEET, SHE POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER", RIGHT? WELL SORRY AGAIN. LOOK, I KNOW THIS IS NO EXCUSE ( WELL NOT A GOOD ONE ANYWAYS), BUT SCHOOL **_**HAS **_**BEEN CRAZY ( ARE THEY **_**TRYING **_**TO KILL US? ALL THAT HOMEWORK! WE DO TOO MUCH AT SCHOOL ALREADY!), PLUS I HAVE TO STAY AFTER FOR "JUMP START" CAUSE I'M FAILLING ENGLISH (I KNOW, RIGHT?) AND THEN WHEN I GET HOME I HAVE TO WATE **_**THREE HOUR **_**TO GET ON THE PC (THREE SIPLINGS, ONE HOUR AT A TIME.), BUT BY THEN IT'S SUPPER TIME. AFTER THAT SOMEONE HAS ALREADY COMMANDEERED THE PC, AND IN AN HOUR I'M KNOCKED OUT. SO SORRY. **

**WOW, ALL THAT TO SAY "I'M STILL WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER." ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR BEING FATHFUL. NEXT CHAPTER'S COMEING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALLY CARTER OWNS ALL GALLAGHERGIRLS, I'M NOT SURE WHO OWNS THE RIGHTS TO ANASTASIA, BUT IT'S NOT ME.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Two pinpricks of light darted towards me; there was a flash of orange and I fell back as something hit my chest. "Meow?" A small orange cat sat on me with it's head cocked to the side. "Meow?" it asked again; I smiled, knowing what it was asking.

"I'm fine," I told the cat as it jumped off me and I sat up. "I've been hit a lot harder." When or where I didn't remember, but I knew it was true. The cat rubbed its' head against my arm as I scratched it's ears. I herd a mans voice in the back of my head. _"Notice things" _and like always I lessoned to it.

The cat was a girl, she was a stray- no collar, ruff fur, boney- and she obviously liked me. "Suzie?" I asked and the cat looked up at me. "Do you like that that name? Suzie?" the cat jumped up on to my shoulders and rubbed its' head against mine. "Meow." I smiled at a memory's ghost. "I think I used to have a cat named Suzie." I told the cat, "I might have lived around here. Did you ever see me?" The cat- Suzie jumped off my shoulders and bound down the street. "Meow!" I followed.

* * *

"Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women?" I asked brushing the dirt and dust off the plaque on the iron wall. "Are you sure I went here, Suzie?" Suzie meowed. I looked at the wooden sign that hung on the gate_**. NO TRASPASSING. Private property of Blackthorn.**_ _Blackthorn,_ the word rang over and over again in my head and I intently knew 3 things. 1) There were 1,947 people in the US named "Blackthorn", 2) "Black thorn" was a rose fungus and 3) I had to get into that building.

* * *

I walked thru a dark tunnel I had found on the western out side wall. I walked with ease, like I've been doing this for years. I knew when to turn and when to duck, like my body was remembering something my mind forgot. I made two lefts and a right, Suzie followed silently.

I walked to a dead end and stopped, my hand hovering over a lever. I looked down at Suzie; she was pawing at the wall. I took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing" I muttered then pulled on the lever. The wall slid open and I walked in to what I could only guess was the Grand Hall.

Long wooden tables were pushed against the wall so the room looked bigger then it was. I herd the waltz being played and the room exploded with color. All around me couples danced, some people ate and and others just talked. I herd so many different languages, but I understood them all.

A man in a suit stood next to me talking, but I was more interested in the boy with green eyes and dark hair coming towards me. He said something to the man as he handed him a drink, but I didn't hear._"Isn't that right, Tiffany?"_ The man asked me, I knew he was talking to me, but had no clue why he had called me 'Tiffany'. The song changed and the boy looked at me with a smirk on his face. _"I wonder Mr. Secretary,"_ the boy asked. _"Would you mind if t borrowed Tiffany for a moment? They're playing our song."_

Mr. Secretary smiled. _"Not at all."_ The boy turned to me, then took my arm and lead me out to the center of the grand hall. We started to spin and the boy held me close. _"So tell me Tiffany St. James,"_ we spun around again. _"What dose a girl like you do for fun?"_

For some reason everyone here thought I was this Tiffany girl, I didn't know why, so I just did what I always did. "I didn't tell you my name was Tiffany St. James." Were the words that spilled out of my mouth and I knew they were right because the boy smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, I always make it a point to know the names of beautiful women." He told me as he clinched me tighter. I knew I wasn't beautiful, but before I could say so something sharp and cold touched the skin of my neck.

The couples around me vanished and the party was over. I herd a man's voce whisper low in my ear. "One step and you're dead." I didn't know what happened until the man was on his stomach, his face against the wood floor and I was on top of him, my knee on his back and my hands twisting his arms.

It had come out of nowhere; I just let my instincts take over. It had gotten me out of trouble time and time again, only this time it might have had the opposite effect. Something hard and heavy collided with my head; I fell to the ground and went to sleep.

**YAY!! CHAPTER THREE IS DONE!! ON TO #4. **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 4**

**DON'T OWN A THING.**

"_Lies," _I herd a man say with an emotionless voce. _"We tell them to our friends, we tell them to our enemies and eventually…we tell them to ourselves." _I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. _"No one knows."_ I whispered. _"Someone dose."_ A boy said. In the distance a door opened.

"_An asset is an individual recruited and utilized by an operative to gain covert information."_ A girl said almost robotically_. "Mr. Smith says our midterm papers have to be a joint project. And my mother said that I should make an effort to 'embrace the collaborative nature of this exchange experience'"_ I said and the boy answer. _"Sure, GallagherGirl, it's a date."_ I herd footsteps, but couldn't pull myself out of the darkness.

"_Because,"_ a familiar voice started _"there are one hundred girls and fifteen boys in this school, and for some reason that one keeps coming back to you."_ _"What are you doing here?"_ I asked and the boy. _"Looking for you."_ I heard whispers in the back ground and a chair scraping the floor.

Something hit my face and my eyes shot open, my cheek burned like someone had held a mach to it. "Wake-up." a harsh voice told me. I was tied to a chair in a pitch-black room. "What's your name?" the man's voice asked. I looked around in the darkness, but didn't answer. Something hit my jaw and I tasted blood. "Answer the question." Another voice told me. "Tiffany." I don't know why I said it, the name just came out, but I knew it was the right choice.

"Tiffany what?" I swallowed the blood in my mouth. "St…St. James." I said remembering what the boy called me. Something- a fist- hit me again. "Who sent you?" the first voice asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked. Another hit. "Who told you that name?" I cringed. "I don't know what your talking about." I didn't know how he knew it wasn't my name, but only one thing was on my mind. "Where's Suzie?" I asked. "Who?" I got mad. "Suzie! My cat! If you laid one finger on her I'll-" "Who are you?" the man asked, curiosity flooding his voice. "Why?" I asked. A light turned on and the room was filled with light. A man with almost black hair and bright green eyes sat in fornt of me. "Because, I think a lot of people have been missing you."


End file.
